


Incalescence

by artem_ace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Dan/Phil</p><p>Genre: au, fluff, friends to lovers</p><p>Warnings: cursing, presmut (i guess?? it’s not really but just in case)</p><p>Description: “Truth.”</p><p>He watched as the blades of Phil’s fan spun round and round, almost making him dizzy. In his head the image of Phil’s lips in front of him replayed over and over in time with the sweeping arcs of the fan blades, and he wished he could know what would have happened if he just… went for it. Kissed him.</p><p> “What are you thinking about, right now?” Phil asked, turning his head to catch his answer. </p><p>Dan hesitated. </p><p>Disclaimor: I don’t know either Dan or Phil and this fiction written for entertainment purposes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incalescence

**Incalescence - a growing warm or ardent.**

“Truth or Dare?”

Phil grabbed his ankle and toppled over, falling onto Dan on the way down. His elbow jabbed Dan’s rib cage,  sending a short burst of pain through the younger boy’s body.

“Ow, you spoon, get off of me!” He shoved Phil off of him and the blue-eyed boy nearly fell off the bed, but was saved by his best friend grabbing his arm before he could plummet to his most certain death. ‘Death by Carpet’ would certainly make an interesting headline on tomorrow’s paper.

“Sorry,” Phil said, nudging Dan to make more room on the bed. “Truth, then I guess.”

Dan sat up. “Okay, if you had a kid, what would you name it?”

“Lighting Lester,” Phil answered without a moment's hesitation.  

“Oh my god, you would not.”

Phil laughed. “No, I’m serious Lighting is a great name. He would be proud to have a dad like me.”

Dan rolled his eyes and moved one of the many pillows off of Phil’s bed to make more room. The bed was already small, but the fact that it was home to two almost adults, five pillows, and a multitude of stuffed animals really didn’t help with the whole “lack of space” issue.

Phil adjusted so that he was sat cross legged and sat on a pikachu in the process. The older boy squealed and tossed the large plushie at an unsuspecting Dan. Seeing Pikachu flying towards his head awakened the “super great reflexes” part of Dan’s brain, and he reached out quickly to block the offending object.

Unfortunately, every action has an equal has an equal and opposite reaction, and while Pikachu flew safely into Phil’s lap, Dan wasn’t quite as lucky and as he was sitting on the very edge, fell of the bed. He did land on the air mattress set out for him when they finally go to sleep, but the fall still knocked the breath out of his lungs.

“Dan!” Phil crawled over his pillows and looked over the edge of the bed, finding his best friend lying flat on his back. “Are you okay?”

The younger boy had just regained his breath when he locked eyes with Phil, and suddenly it was gone again. Phil’s eyes were just the perfect shade of blue mixed with green and a hint of gold, and Dan couldn’t speak while looking at them. He nodded to let Phil know that he hadn’t died and fell back against the mattress.

“Sure about that?” The older asked, his tongue poking out between his lips in a half smile. This smile was Dan’s favourite, but this was the first time he actually noticed how well the pale pinkness of Phil’s lips contrasted with his porcelain skin, and how his crooked grin lit up the room. Dan couldn’t stop staring at Phil’s mouth, even when the tongue retreated back behind his lips. Phil’s lips were the only thing Dan could see in that moment and for the first time he wondered what it would be like to kiss his friend.

And then he forced himself to look away, because thinking about kissing your best friend isn’t okay, especially this late at night.

Phil rolled off the bed and consequently onto Dan resulting in a loud thump and a strained “Phil.” The groaning of Phil’s name was cut short when Dan realised that Phil was directly on top of him and his lips were so close that if Dan really wanted to he could lift his head just enough for their lips to connect and-

“Truth or Dare?”

Dan exhaled as Phil rolled off of him so that they were lying side by side on the blown up mattress. “Truth.”

He watched as the blades of Phil’s fan spun round and round, almost making him dizzy. In his head the image of Phil’s lips in front of him replayed over and over in time with the sweeping arcs of the fan blades, and he wished he could know what would have happened if he just… went for it. Kissed him.

“What are you thinking about, right now?” Phil asked, turning his head to catch his answer.

Dan hesitated. Because even though he’s never once lied to Phil during Truth or Dare, telling your best friend that you’ve been fantasising about snogging him while you’re in the same bed was a bit off limits. But he couldn’t _lie_ because that’s completely unacceptable in Truth or Dare and he’s been taking way much time to think about what he’s “thinking about”-

Phil poked him. “Dan, you’re hesitating,” he warned. Dan winced inwardly, knowing what that meant. The game of “hesitation” was a dangerous one, and according to rules set when they were eleven, anyone who hesitated during the Truth had to answer  _two_  questions.

“Kissing you,” he blurted out, unable to contain it any longer. Phil’s breath hitched, and he nodded, laying back down on the mattress.

The fan blades seemed to be whirring around faster and even when Dan closed his eyes he felt nauseous. He could hear Phil breathing next to his ear, which just served as another reminder why he shouldn’t have told Phil the truth.

“Second question…” Phil’s voice was calm and smoother than Dan expected considering the circumstances. “Why don’t you?”

The tone of the question implored Dan to look his best friend in the eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to make the effort to turn over. Instead, he focused on one of the blades and watched it complete a full circle. That time, Phil didn’t call Dan out for hesitating.

He needed time to formulate his answer in a way that made sense. “Because…” He licked his dry mouth. “Because, you’re my best friend. And I know you’d let me kiss you if I wanted to. And I do, it’s just… after we kiss, then it’s over. And I’d rather wonder what it’s like to kiss you than to find out but never get to do it again.”

Phil let out a soft “oh,” and didn’t press any further. He was out of question’s anyway, it was Dan’s turn to ask.

“I’ll do a dare I guess.”

Desperate to return to normal, Dan gave Phil the easy dare of prank calling one of their friends. “I dare you to ring Hannah and ask her to go for a cheeky nandos with you and the lads.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure she’s up at _three in the morning,_ Dan.”

Still, he dialled her number into his phone, and let it ring until it went to voicemail. “Told you,” he said, closing the phone. Dan would have to think of another Dare then.

What would be safe, but humiliating or uncomfortable enough to work as a dare? A mischievous smirk slid itself onto Dan’s features as he realised what he would do.

Phil recognised this light bulb look and was instantly worried by Dan’s demeanour. “I dare you to let me touch you with my  _bare feet.”_

The older of the two cringed at the thought of feet touching him, even the thought alone made him sick to his stomach.

“Dannnnnn, please don’t make me-”

“Sorry, you know the rules,  _Philip._ ” Phil wrinkled his nose at the sound of his full name.

Regretfully, he pulled up his pajama pant leg, silently begging Dan to take the Dare back, and sighing when Dan took off his sock. The brown-eyed boy scooted closer.

“You ready?” He didn’t wait for a reply and dragged his foot over Phil’s bare leg slowly, laughing at Phil’s reaction. Phil had his eyes closed, but tightened his features when he felt Dan’s foot against him. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and ripped his leg away from Dan, shuddering.

Dan laughed maniacally at that, chasing Phil with his foot.

 _“Stop!”_ Phil rolled off the mattress and stood up. “You’re evil, you know that?” he accused, hopping over his best friend and onto his bed. Dan followed suit and moved the rest of Phil’s animals off the bed so they could sit on the bed without fear of repeating previous events.

It was Dan’s turn again. “Truth or Dare?”

Well, Truth was out of the question. Risking having to answer any questions about what he said earlier was way worse than anything Phil could have him do. So the only choice left was-

“Dare.”

Phil inhaled deeply and looked straight into Dan’s eyes. “Kiss me.”

… Kiss me. That was Dan’s dare.  _‘Phil wants to kiss me?_ ’ His mind was racing at the thought.

“You don’t have to of course, I’m not going to force you to do something like… that,” Phil rushed to appease Dan’s obvious discomfort. “I just thought, maybe… You were thinking about it and I thought you might want to, and _I_ want to so I was thinking we could give it a shot? I mean, if you want.”

The words were left up in the air as Phil sat back on his heels, his eyes firmly planted on the spaceships flying across his duvet.

Dan swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah?”

The younger nodded and sat on his knees like Phil, so that they were at the same level. “Just going to warn you though, I don’t consider myself the greatest kisser in the world.”

Phil smiled softly and cupped Dan’s chin, turning his head to avoid colliding noses. When their lips touched it was like someone lit a flame in Dan’s stomach. A burning sensation took over him, tendrils of white hot flames creeping through every vein in his body.

He was on fire and Phil was the only hope of putting it out.

Dan threw everything he has into the kiss, desperate to keep this conflagration from burning him alive. Phil’s face was cool to the touch, and Dan took it in his hands at the precise moment the older boy slipped his tongue into his mouth. The fire only grew bigger, brighter as the kiss deepened, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Phil was pushing him back gently, so Dan moved under him, allowing the older boy to lie on top of them. His hands tugged on Phil’s dark hair as he felt the loss of Phil’s lips on his own in exchange for nibbles strategically placed along his lower jaw line in a direct path to his ear. Dan’s neck has always been a sweet spot and now Phil was abusing it, causing Dan to involuntary buck his hips up into Phil’s.

The older boy moaned and moved his kisses to Dan’s collarbone, while his fingers began to slip under the fabric of Dan’s tshirt. A string of profanities escaped as Phil’s cool skin brushed against his burning chest, somehow intensifying the fever inside of him.

His shirt was being lifted up, up, up, until it obstructed his view, and then it was off, tossed onto the Papasan chair next to Phil’s bed. Phil attacked Dan’s chest now that it was exposed, and Dan had to pull him off to stop the fire from turning him into ash.

“Phil, wait.” The older boy looked up at him, with lustful eyes and puffy lips. “Your parents are in the next room, we can’t…” He broke off to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he was captivated by Phil’s eyes sweeping over his half naked body, licking his lips.

Phil’s cold fingers left his sides, and Dan’s body temperature was slowly returning to normal, in time with his breathing. “We can’t do what, Daniel?” Phil asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that should seem innocent but instead reminded Dan of the spark still lingering in the pit of his stomach.

“I was just helping you cool off,” he says, feigning further innocence. “I thought you might be a little hot.” He said this with a smirk as he traced a slow pattern with his finger on Dan’s torso.

“Nevertheless, we should probably go to bed.” Phil lifted himself from the bed and headed to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth in silence, and Dan couldn’t but stare at Phil’s reflection, mystified by how he seemed unaffected at what just happened.

When Phil climbed into bed, he held up the duvet in a silent invitation. The bed was obviously too small to hold both of them without a very large amount of bodily contact which Dan didn’t mind in the least.

He nodded at Phil and rested his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants. “Mind if I strip down to my boxers?”

“Only if you don’t mind me being the big spoon.”

Dan slipped between the sheets. “No fair, I’m  _always_  the big spoon.”

“Well, I’m always the big spoon as well.” Phil rested back on his elbows. “Besides, I can’t fall asleep you poking on my back all night.” This last part was directed at the tent in Dan’s short.

So, Dan may have gotten a little excited during their impromptu makeout session. No big deal. It was a bit embarrassing, though, that Phil had remained unaffected, whereas Dan had very little restraint when it came to that. So he slid into Phil’s open arms without complaint.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

Phil shifted in the bed, causing Dan to roll further into him.

“Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

“Of course, you spoon.”

Dan adjusted so that Phil could connect their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. This time it felt less like being smothered in flames and more like he’s drunk a pint of butterbeer and the slight warmth is slowly trickling to the outermost parts of him. A thousand warm butterflies swarmed to his fingertips and another thousand surged to his his toes.

Phil released his hold, and Dan turned again to return to his position as the little spoon, his lips throbbing slightly.

The older boy wrapped an arm around Dan, cradling him close to his body. “I like kissing you,” Phil murmured into his ear. “You make me feel all tingly.”

“You make me feel  _warm.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of hate this esp when compared to Living in Colour but it's whatever, second phanfic. I might make it into a slightly angsty chaptered depending on the response this gets. Still don't own dan or phil. peace homies.
> 
> Reviews always appreciated
> 
> my tumblr: artem-ace.tumblr.com
> 
> phan blog: dan-also-phil.tumblr.com


End file.
